


SPN Coda 14x13 - "Lebanon"

by heylittleangel



Series: Supernatural Codas - Season 14 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylittleangel/pseuds/heylittleangel





	SPN Coda 14x13 - "Lebanon"

Sam sits with Cas after he heals him at the table of the bunker. Dean goes to his room almost immediately after Cas shows up, and Mary stays long enough to find out if Cas is okay. Sam stays a while, mostly explaining what happened (Cas knows that he is hiding something, but decides not to pressure Sam about it). Cas is silent for most of it, disappointed about the pearl not working the way they wanted. After a few minutes, Sam gets up, says goodnight and goes to his room. Cas stays a while, sits alone and thinks. Deciding to talk to Dean, he goes to the car to get the pie that he decided to bring him, to try and cheer him up a little. It's apple, Dean’s favorite.

Cas goes to the kitchen and gets two forks. He goes in the direction of Dean’s room, staying a few moments in front the door, gathering the courage to knock. When he does, it takes a couple of seconds to get a soft “Yeah?” from the other side. Cas opens the door and sees Dean sitting at the edge of the bed, staring at nothing, like he is thinking (which he probably is). 

“Hey, how are you feeling?” 

Cas sits besides Dean and hands him one of the forks in his hand. Dean takes it and stares at it while he answers. 

“Don’t know exactly. I just…I thought I’d never get any chance to see Dad again, you know? Least of all get any kind closure, like we got…Even though he won’t remember it.” 

Cas stays silent for a while. “At least you will. And I think it was good for you. For all of you. You can finally let all of it go and you got to have one final good memory as a family.” 

Dean snorts “Yeah, what a fucked up family we are, huh?” 

“Just because it’s fucked up doesn’t mean it’s not good. All families have problems. Yours are just… bigger and weirder” 

“Yeah, I think you can say that” Dean gets a piece of pie and stuffs it to his mouth.

Cas wanted to go softer, but he knows it won’t matter. “Dean, what happened with you and Sam? I’m sensing there’s something you two don’t want to tell me” Dean looks away and shuffles more pie in his mouth, as an excuse to don’t say anything. Cas sighs “Dean, please. We both know secrets here don’t last very long and never ends well.” 

“Dammit Cas, why do you always know what to say?” Dean sighs and runs his hand through his hair, a habit that he has most of the time. “When me and Sam went to the city to get the food that mom asked us for, we found out about the changes that we created. We saw a light coming from the pizzeria and went to see what was happening. Zachariah and…and you were there. But not you you. It was the version of you before you met me and Sam. It was the same old thing. You doing everything that you were told like a goddamn monkey. You…You didn’t even recognize me or Sam. Zachariah, like the douche he always was, told you—no, told that other Castiel”—Cas notices that he doesn’t even call that version of him the same name; Cas doesn’t know if he should be happy or nervous—“to kill us. And…you just went straight to kill me. I tried to stop you, but I just couldn’t try and kill you or even hurt you. Even though I knew it wasn’t really you, Cas. I…I just couldn’t.” He lowers his head to his hands and sniffles. 

Cas puts a hand on Dean’s shoulder, waiting for a rejection or something like it. But Dean surprises him by falling into his arms and burying his head into Cas’ shoulder. Cas puts the pie onto the floor and puts his arm around Dean’s back. He makes little patterns, just soothing Dean until he is ready to keep talking. 

After a while, Dean starts up again. “I don’t know if I should be happy or feel guilty of how much you changed after meeting us. You lost so much because of us.” 

Cas puts a hand in Dean’s jaw and tilts it so that they’re looking at each other’s eyes. 

“Dean, I would never change my actions. Not even a little. All that happened led us to here, to the family we have today. Me, you, Sam, Jack, Mary—all the hunters we saved from the apocalypse world.” He snorts. “Even Rowena is kind of part of the family.” 

Dean gives a small smile at that. “Yeah, I think she really is. But let’s never tell her that, okay? She won’t ever let us forget it.” 

Cas smiles, too. “You’re probably right.” 

“You know I’m always right.” 

Cas tilts his head. “I have some opinions against that.” 

Dean laughs. “Yeah, I’m sure you do.” He wipes his eyes. 

“Dean, I already told you this once and I’m going to tell you this as many times as needed. Knowing you and Sam, it’s been the best part of my life. It really has. I would never like to go back and change things so that we wouldn’t meet. Maybe I would change some of the things that I did towards you, but only to spare you more suffering.” 

Dean smiles at that. “Yeah, that would be good. But I think the three of us needed everything that happened so we would be who we are today. So we could learn to not make those mistakes again. And maybe we don’t have a normal, apple-pie family, but I wouldn’t change our family for anything in this world.” 

He gives Cas a smile that makes Cas’ heart beat just a little faster. Dean lays his head onto Cas’ shoulder again and gets one of Cas’ hand so that their fingers are tangled together. 

“I wouldn’t change our family for anything either, Dean. Nor would I change you. I love you exactly the way that you are. Even though you’re a stubborn pain in the ass sometimes.” 

Dean laughs. “I think I’m a bad influence on you.” He looks at Cas. “You didn’t use to swear that much before.” 

Cas smiles “Well, I don’t think that’s the only thing you influence me about.” 

“Yeah? How else did I influence you? Man, that’s a weird word.” 

Cas laughs. “It is.” 

He puts his head near Dean’s, slowly, giving him a chance to go back, if he wants. Dean just angles his head better, makes his mouth almost touch his 

“You also influenced me to have emotions and desires.” 

They’re so close that their lips actually touch while Cas speaks. Dean hums and closes his eyes. “Can’t say that’s bad, buddy. I can only say that’s great.” 

Cas smiles. “I agree with you there.” He closes the distance between their lips.


End file.
